Pop
by Alexwarrior
Summary: Beckett's a little tense...


A/N: Set pre-Always, I may or may not right a sequel one shot to this.

Beckett POV:

After solving the most recent murder I offered Castle a ride home. It was almost 1 in the morning, and there was no point in Castle standing on a corner for fifteen minutes trying to catch a cab.

Both of us were worn out so we talked little on the ride home. I asked him how his family was, seeing we were heading toward his house, and he tells me that Alexis and his mom are at a weekend resort.

We continue talking as I park, and we take the elevator up to the loft.

After jumbling with the keys some he opens the door, says goodnight, and just as he's about to close the door he stops. He almost unnoticeably tilts his head just a little, and asks if I would like a glass of wine before I leave.

I hesitate for a moment, thinking of an excuse to leave, before thinking _ah screw it._

He smiles as I sigh in defeat and step in, peeling off my jacket.

He grabs a bottle of some expensive red wine while I dig around for a sommelier knife. Taking the bottle from him I get the foil off and then insert the corkscrew into the cork. As I pull the cork out I hear the pop, but I also feel something pop in my shoulder at the same time causing me to say ow.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Castle," I say pouring the wine into the glasses that had magically appeared.

"Kate, you literally just said ow." _Jeez Castle stop with the first name thing._

"I just have a little knot in my shoulder," I say in between sips.

He studies me while I finish the first glass of wine. This last case hit a few nerves in me, and the wine is helping to dull the sting of it.

I start pouring a second glass when I feel his hands on my shoulders. _What?!_

My entire body tenses and I stop, one hand holding the wine bottle and one hand on my wine glass. "Castle, what are you doing?" I try and put a little indignation into my voice but it comes out soft instead.

He slowly starts moving his thumbs on my back, and it feels so nice.

"Don't tell me this doesn't feel good Kate," he says. Then he hits the exact spot I felt pop when I opened the wine, and my breath catches. I can feel his self-satisfied smirk.

He's right though, this does feel damn good. _Ah, screw it, I think again. Or screw him. Shit, I did not just think that. Too much wine, too fast._

"Come on Kate," he whispers, his breath tickling my ear. "Relax."

Intense heat pools in my stomach. He's calling me Kate and his hands are on me and he's so close and I finally give in.

I feel the tension drain out of me as I lean into his touch. He strengthens his massage efforts on my shoulders and I finally let out the moan I'd been holding in.

His hands work all across my shoulders and then start down my back. Every motion is met with tense muscles that quickly become pliable under his skilled hands.

Then he's back at my shoulders again. At this point I'm floating. I don't even notice when he slides one side of my shirt off my shoulder. I do notice the light, butterfly kiss he puts on the very edge of my shoulder.

I gasp, suddenly every piece of my skin feels hot and sensitive. It's stupid. His lips barely even touched my skin. _I want more_.

Each kiss after that is longer and more passionate, growing exponentially. He works his way to the crook where my neck and shoulders meet, before planting hot, wet kisses along the side of my throat. Each kiss is met with a moan of pleasure. Then his hands are in my hair, pulling it away from my neck. He returns to his feathery kisses, tracing my hairline from behind my right ear to my left ear.

He barrages the other side of my neck with desperate, nipping kisses, while his hands release my hair and start massaging random points on my back again. His kisses start to lighten up as they near my left shoulder. His hands though keep the intensity up sliding from my hips to my stomach and up to my ribcage. They finally end up on my breasts and make massaging circles just as they had done on my back.

He starts running his tongue alone the ridge of my ear, before his mouth latches on to my earlobe.

"Rick," his name rolls off my tongue in a breathy pant, as I try and turn my head toward his.

He lets go of my ear for a moment, and it's all I need to capture his lips with mine. He uses the chance to scoop me up and carry me to his bedroom. He crouches over me, breaking the kiss. He looks at me with dark, lustful eyes, his forehead resting against mine, and I can feel my breath catch in my throat.

"Kate, let me give you a full body massage."


End file.
